


Noah Awakening

by AnaWolf



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Noah!Allen, Other, Poetry, attempt at poetry, free form, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:22:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaWolf/pseuds/AnaWolf
Summary: They always said they were "family", yet they turned their backs to him... Meanwhile, the Noah Clan called him to come with them... So Allen made his decision.





	Noah Awakening

**Noah Awakening**

The path before me never seemed so bare.  
In my mind, darkness is creeping.  
Torn apart, I'm hoping for a prayer  
As I'm left wondering.  
Why none of you are here.  
On my hour of despair.

Have I not always be in your company,  
As we traveled fighting the akumas that exist?  
Have we not always called ourselves a family?  
And have I not always been an exorcist?  
So why I must face this alone.  
While you look at me as if I'm your foe?

Could it be that this Noah in me.  
Is enough to erase all that we once had?  
Those days we spent together, laughing so glad…?  
Remember how if you cried, I'd always answer your call?  
And now this loneliness makes me wonder.  
If our bond was ever true at all.

Why should I remain loyal then,  
To the "family" that left me alone,  
While the more the time is passing,  
More I can hear the Noah Clan calling?  
Always saying " _come, this is your home_ ".  
Wanting to forget our fights, that hatred,  
They never lied, never pretended…

Exorcist or Noah, the choice is mine to make!

So bury all your promises,  
Those honeyed lies.  
Maybe you still believe, but I realized.  
That we never were what we said.

You gave up on me, casted me aside.  
So I'll search for where I belong.  
Though this truth pierces me inside.  
I know I'll somehow go on.

I'm sorry it turned out this way.  
But to that old life I won't return.  
What was done cannot be forgotten.  
So let my skin change to gray  
As my eyes to gold turn.  
The Exorcist has fallen.  
A new Noah has now awakened!

* * *

I just love _D. Gray Man._ It's one of my favorite animes ever. Like many fans, I wonder what would happen if Allen became a Noah (and let me just say it, after all he did for them, the Order classifies him as an enemy? Give me a break).

So, well, I decided to write a poem about it, from Allen's perspective while he decides to change sides. I'm not used to write poems or lyrics and I don't think this one is "great" or anything, but I did my best and I think it is at least "good".

Reviews, critiques, advices, are all _REALLY_ welcome!


End file.
